primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Manga
Primeval! Ōruauto no monsutā no kōgeki! (Created by Camobeast100) is the official Primeval Manga. When anomaly's start to appear in Tokyo and the rest of Japan, the local goverment forms it's own ARC, along with a new team. Characters from the show will also make several appearances. Characters *'Senjin Nochie (Age 50):' An eldery scientist and Tokyo's leading Biologist and Archeologist. He's the team's leader. . *'Saisho Animaro (Age 26):' A former student of Senjin, and one of his closest friends. He has a lot of knowledge about prehistoric creatures, but is also very athletic. While popular among girls, he tends to be a bit closed about emotions (although he has shown feelings for Lana). *'Satoshi Animaro (Age 17)': Saisho's younger brother, and a highly intelligent, but dorkly teenager with impressive technical skills. He's an online friend of Connor Temple, and therefor knows a lot about the anomaly's. He has a strong crush on Mitsumi. *'Mitsumi Taziaki (Age 18): '''A gifted student and one of the best fighters of her school. She has great swordmanshipskills, and can hold her own against several creatures using these ability's. She originally had a crush on Saisho, but their age diferences stood in their way. *'Senshi Shosjiri (Age 30): A very muscular soldier whose's task is to keep the team safe. He's very tough, and a bit rude, but he hides a softer side under his Soldier image. *'Lana Chang (Age 19): '''The niece of Jarvis. Her job is to gather as much data about the incursions as possible, so they're easier to predict. She's a talented drawer, and very interrested in the creatures (especially future creatures). She has a habit of drawing the creature on the spot, risking her live several times. She has a crush on Senshi. *'Jarvis Hatomori (Age 35): Head of the new ARC. He's strict, and somewhat cinical, but he's a good leader. He's constantly looking for ways to explain the incursions to the press. *'Percival Takanoa:' A rich busnissman and private collector who financially supports the new ARC. However, it soon turns out that Takanoa has been collecting several creatures and plans to use them as his own personal army. Creatures 'New Creatures:' Dunkleodon: '''Based on the creature from the Design your own creature compitition, but is much stronger. It's immune to bullets and EMD blasts, and it's behind is also armored. '''Future Seabird: A vicious decendant of the Albatros who lives in the same environment as the Mer Creatures. They have long wings, and have fangs similar to those of the Caulkicephalus. Future Fox: A bipedial species of Foxes, and a major rival of the Camouflage Beast. They can release special pheromones which cause hallucinations and moodswings. They resemble the Japanese being known as the Kitsune. Devilbeast: A humanoid, canine-like creature which resembles the Egyptian god Seth. They controll other creatures with pheromones and their fangs contain venom which paralyses it's prey. Future Bull: The humanoid decendant of modern-day bulls. They are stronger and slightly more intelligent then their ancestors. One was responsible for the myth of the Minotaur. Aculeusaurus: A fictional Dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous. The Aculeusaurus looks a lot like a velocirapter, exept that's black and grey in collor. It also has a long prehensile tail with a claw-like stinger at the end of it. It uses this stinger to stab it's opponent in the back or chest. The stinger contains venom which causes intense shaking and death within 20 minutes (if the victim hasn't died of the stinger yet). Future Warrior: A group of genetically altered Future Predators. They're much stronger and durable than the Predators, but also slower. Future Spies: A group of genetically altered Future Predators. They're slightly faster and more agile than the Predators, and have a more sensitive sonar. However, they're less durable than the Predators. 'Chapter 1 (Orgin of Species):' *Issue 1: Tritylodon and Gorgonopsid *Issue 2: Scleromochlus (One named Cleo) and Proterosuchus *Issue 3: Meganeura, Arthropleura, Pulmonoscorpius and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 4: Woolly Mammoth, Woolly Rhinoceros and Smilodon *Issue 5: Wooly Mammoth, Smilodon and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 6: Camouflage Beast and Future fox (responsible for the myth of the Kitsune) *Issue 7: Kaprosuchus and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 8: Future Predator, Megopteran and Small Future birds. *Issue 9: Future Predator, Megopteran, Proterosuchus, Smilodon, Camouflage Beast, Arthropleura and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 10: Dunkleodon, Future Predator, Smilodon, Camouflage Beast and Scleromochlus (Cleo). 'Chapter 2 (Starting the chaos):' *Issue 11: Fog Worms and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 12: Velociraptor, Dromaeosaurus and Scleromochlus (Cleo) *Issue 13: Future Fungus, Tritylodon and Kaprosuchus *Issue 14: Tyranosaurus Rex *Issue 15: Aboreal Dinosaur and Pterodon *Issue 16: Titanis and Balaur (mentioned). 'Chapter 3 (Around the world in 10 incursions):' *Issue 17 (Set in Florida) : Balaur, Dromaeosaurus and Scleromochlus (Cleo, Flashback) *Issue 18 (Set in Mongolia) : Labyrinthodont *Issue 19 (Set in Germany): Camouflage Beast and Anurognathus. *Issue 20 (Set in Australia): Mer creatures and Future Seabird. *Issue 21 (Set in Egypt): Pristichampus and Devilbeast *Issue 22 (Set in Greece): Future Bull *Issue 23 (Set in The Netherlands): Aculeusaurus (fictional species) *Issue 24 (Set in Tibet): Gigantopithecus (Responsible for the myth of the Yeti) and Plesiosaurus (Flashback) *Issue 25 (Set in Madagascar): Troodon, Triceratops and Gigantosaurus *Issue 26 (New York): Spinosaurus, Future Predator, Megopteran, Columbian Mammoth, Anurognathus and Scleromochlus (Cleo) 'Chapter 4 (Nature Vs. Nurture)' *Issue 27: Titanis (Main story + Flashback), Smilodon and Camouflage Beast (flashback + mentioned) *Issue 28: Australopithecus and Titanis *Issue 29: Mosasaur and Future Predator *Issue 30: Hyanadon *Issue 31: Future Predator, Future Warrior (Mutated Predator) and Future Spy (Mutated Predator) *Issur 32: Future Predator, Future Warrior (Mutated Predator) and Future Spy (Mutated Predator) *Issue 33: Future Predator and Dromaeosaurus Issue's See List of Primeval Manga issue's﻿ Category:Series Category:Primeval Manga Category:Stories Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Episodes Category:Categories Category:Users Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Blog posts